1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a three-dimensional puzzle game apparatus and a program product. More specifically, the present invention relates to a three-dimensional puzzle game apparatus and a program product capable of executing a game of solving a three-dimensional puzzle in a virtual three-dimensional space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a puzzle game, so-called a drawing logic, is widely known in which a grid composed of a plurality of rows and columns is displayed on a two-dimensional field, and a cell of the grid is painted by taking hint information (numeral indicating the number of cells of the grid which can be painted) displayed in each row and each column as a clue, to thereby curve out an illustration, etc. The conventional drawing logic is a two-dimensional puzzle game in a matrix with rows and columns while a Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-61372 [A63F 13/00]) is known as a game of applying this two-dimensional puzzle game into a three-dimensional puzzle game.
The Patent Document 1 discloses a puzzle game apparatus in which a three-dimensional illustration at the finish time is disassembled into a plurality of laminations (layers), a question and an answer are given for each layer, and if the user makes a correct answer for all the layers, a three-dimensional illustration is completed. More specifically, when a layer to be answered is selected by the user from a plurality of layers, a question relative to the selected layer is displayed. The user repetitively performs an operation of selecting and painting a cell of the grid according to a question for layer. When correct answers are entered in all the cells of all the layers, a three-dimensional illustration is displayed.
However, in the aforementioned Patent Document 1, displayed on the screen is the only selected one layer, and therefore, there is a problem that the user hardly grasps the shape of the three-dimensional puzzle when answering the question. Furthermore, the answering method is a method of inputting an answer to the layer on the two-dimensional layer, and this is the same as that of the conventional two-dimensional puzzle game, and therefore, there is a problem that the user hardly feels a sense of solving the three-dimensional puzzle.